iDan: the way home
by funfan1
Summary: Dan has started living life in seattle with Alex. the two have adappted to life there but when something threaten's this world that is 10 x as stong as Dan he must make a hard choice, stay and fight or leave and let the world be distroyed...
1. proloug

After regaining my power's I went to what remained of my temple "Megan I want to thank you for the advice it really helped me out." I called _"you knew what to do all along all you needed was guidance. You made a difficult decision, I am proud of you Danny." _ I looked down see Megan was a real person but since I don't know what happened to her she also a voice kind of like Jor EL to superman so she knew I was scared _"but something else is bothering you." _ "I know I stopped Adam but there may be another problem, when I returned to the ship people tried to talk me into going back to another world something about a real world and I also saw the symbol for sacrifice in a nightmare I had." I stated _"the world she was talking about is the real world, you are in an alternate universe were anything can happen, you were sent here for a single purpose, to win you need to fix this world to get back to yours. You need to fix all that is wrong and then you can make it back to earth." _"so some one has been trying to get to me by using Carly, Bailey and everyone else to try and stop me." I said _"if that is the case you will have your final battle soon." _ Megan's voice said _"as for the Symbol of sacrifice it stands for the ultimate being also in this universe for one purpose, to kill it will adapt and evolve to any attack, it is virtually unstoppable and it seems it has fallowed you here." _ Megan's voice said "I don't care how powerful it is I'll take on like everything else." I said _"I am here for you as well Daniel." _Megan voice said again thank you, friend. I said and then super sped off.


	2. Alex returns

I walked into Carly's apartment "hey Carly, Spencer," I said "hey Dan," Carly said "Ow son of a bitch." "Spencer!" Carly said in shock. Spencer was making spaghetti taco's and burned his hand. "Hey Dan want I water or something?" Carly asked me "no thanks Carly." I said shaking my head then she added "what's up with the blue jean jacket?" "Alex gave it to me." I said "by the way were is Alex any way, is she back from her trip yet?" I looked down "um can we talk up stairs?" I asked she nodded "alright sure." We went up stairs I noticed the picture of me Carly, Freddie and same that Spencer took a year ago yes I had been in Seattle for a year. As a tear fell down my face Carly walked over to me "Dan what's wrong?" she asked "I turned around and looked at her "Carly Alex is…dead." I said choking on the words "what how?" she asked I looked down then up "when I went to a fight I…I got killed and Alex she…she cast a spell that revived me her life essences was transferred into me some how when I woke up she was just lying there I called 911, we went to the hospital and they could not save her." I said that last part was a lie I reambered what really happened.

* * *

**

1 year earlier

I walked into the temple caring Alex's body "please I'll do anything just bring her back!" I called setting her down on the bed. "I need her." I called nothing happened "I…I can't do this I cant do anything with out her!" I yelled but still nothing "WHAT EVER YOU WANT FROM ME TAKE IT, JUST DON'T TAKE HER!!" I screamed I picked up a crystal that would restore her life but the lights in the temple went out Megan's way of saying she could not help me. "I'm sorry Alex, I said I'm so sorry." I said

* * *

**

Tears streamed down my face and Carly pulled me into a hug "I'm so sorry Dan." Carly held me for a long time. I didn't notice Freddie or same walk in as Carly held me "what's wrong?" Sam seemed serious for the first time. I shook my head Carly sighed "Alex is…gone." She said Freddie and same didn't know what to say. In a month I would be in for a huge surprise very huge.

**

CARLY'S POV

That night I told Spencer everything and asked if it was ok for Dan to stay with us for a while Spencer said yes without even thinking about it. Dan slept on the couch at 2:30 in the morning I got up to get a drink of water. "No, no, Alex NO!" it was Dan he was having a nightmare. It hurt to see some one in so much pain.

* * *

**

DAN'S POV

I was fixing something Spencer broke I heard wining and barking it was my Dog that I had got. I also got an apartment of my own "hay buddy Carly not happy to see you." That's ok you can hang out with me." As I continued to fix the bike the golden retriever barked again uh oh looks like she found us. Carly I'm almost done here would you grab me the Philips head screw driver in the tool box?" I asked I felt a hand on my shoulder startled I turned around only to see Alex I stood up dropping the wrench "Alex?" I asked wondering if I was hallucinating. Alex must have known this because she put her hand on my cheek. I couldn't believe it Alex was Alive I hugged her smiling, Alex was back in my life.


	3. Carly gets attacked

DAN'S POV

Alex and I were sitting and catching up when the phone rang Alex picked it up "hello, yes this is she." Then Alex sounded scared "Is she all right?" she hung up the phone "Alex what's wrong?" "It's Carly Dan she's missing."

* * *

***

CARLY'S POV

I heard foot steps "hello," no answer "ok this is wired." I told myself following the noise into the hallway "hello." The door closed then I fell down the stairs getting up I brushed myself off "it will all be over soon Carly." a voice said "NO!" I screamed "NO SOME ONE HELP!" I saw Dan "DAN HELP!" Dan kicked open the door then he ran up "you ok? Then a hand grabbed Dan's arm he spun around and punched the guy in the face then some one else started dragging me away. "NO CARLY!" Dan yelled then another with Sam but Sam could handle her self.

* * *

***

DAN'S POV

When Carly was taken I ran as fast as I could up to a wind mail I used my negative vision on the ground then located Carly and ran down the stairs again, punched a hole in the ground then with all the strength I had I yanked the casket out of the ground and opened it "CARLY, CARLY!" I yelled Carly sat up an gasped "Carly ,its ok I said hugging her "Dan I knew it was you," she said looking at me smiling down at her "its always." She sobbed holding me. Then I called 911 and carried her to a ambulance. Giving her to the paramedic I watched as it drove off.

***

I ran up to Freddie and Sam "how is she?" I asked "we don't know we just got here." Sam said a doctor walked up "which one of you is Daniel Fisher?" the doctor asked "that would be me." I said "well She refuses to talk to anyone but you." I nodded and fallowed Alex and the man down the hall. Me and Alex walked in "hey how you feeling?"

"Ok I guess." Carly said I sat down by her "Carly do you remember any thing?" Carly Paused "I remember tripping on some poles then there were teddy bears hanging on the calling anyway that's were I was kept till…" then she sobbed "I'm sorry flash back I can still hear the dirt falling agents the coffin if you didn't show up I don't know were I'd be." I looked happy, and guilty "don't thank me thank Alex." I said nodding at my girlfriend "yah thanks for helping Dan find me." "No big!" Alex said I nodded "you should get some rest." I got up and Carly grabbed my hand "Dan…um would you mind sticking around for a little wile who ever did this is still out there." I sat back down "of course not I'll stay here as long as you need me to." I said Alex walked out of the Room.

I stayed at the hospital all night and fell asleep in the chair.

* * *

***

SAM'S POV

The next morning I went to the hospital, I walked into Carly's room she had finally fallen asleep so had Dan. Smiling I walked over and sat down in another chair. Had Dan been there all night? I wondered then I noticed another shocking thing, Carly was holding Dan's hand I went to the vending machine and got some chips. When I got back to Carly's room her eyes slowly opened. "Hey" "ware's Dan?" she asked "right next to you." She looked at Dan then at were her hand was she quickly moved it "he stayed here all night." I said Carly smiled "he's a really good guy isn't he?" she asked I nodded "yah he sure is." I said Carly smiled then shook Dan "I told you Alex I don't…" then he opened his eyes. "Oh Carly your awake how are you?" he asked Carly smiled "I'm fine Dan." The boy smiled "well I guess I better get going." He said then walked out me and my friend watched him leave.

"Carly are you sure your ok?" I asked she nodded I sat with her for a wile. "How's Freddie?" I shook my head "the dork fine just a little freaked." I said then got up and walked out.


	4. Dan and freddie Creddie kiss

I woke up the next morning in a daze "realizing that Alex had already left for school with Carly seeing as how she is 16 there was a knock at my door I opened it "Freddie hi." Hey Dan can I talk to you?" sure you want anything to eat?" "No thanks," we sat down "what's up?" I asked "well Dan see I…" "Have a thing for Carly." I finished Freddie looked shocked "how'd you know?" I smiled I know a lot of things Freddie. plus the way you always look at her kind of gives it away." I said "well Dan see I also…" I smiled again "kissed Sam." Freddie looked amazed, "yeah and I don't know what to do." He said frowning "well Freddie you have to ask your self this; are me and Carly destined to be together." Freddie thought on that for a minute then said. "Dan I'm sure we are I've tried to tell her what am I doing wrong?" I looked at him "your trying to hard, Freddie love just doesn't happen over night Carly will have a lot of guys come into her life that she'll want to be with those guys, if you two are meant to be together then things will work out in time." He smiled then asked

"Dan I over heard Alex talking about a girl named Megan, it sounded like you loved her what was she like?" Megan was a subject I rarely talked about but I could tell Freddie was just curies "well she was pretty, kind, gentle and made me feel like nothing could hurt me that I was always safe. I loved her but never had the nerve to say anything when I did tell her she said that well I can't say I love you but I do care about you.

"Was that enough for you?" Freddie asked I nodded "what really hurt is when she left she didn't say goodbye, the day she left I felt like some one had ripped my heart out but I slowly accepted the fact she was gone." I said then added "Freddie don't give up hope just talk to her, give her time but don't corner her." He nodded "thanks for the talk Dan." I smiled "any time, hey Freddie." He turned around "can we keep what was said about Megan between us?" he nodded "sure Dan." then he smiled and walked off.

* * *

FREDDIE'S POV

After getting Dan's advice I went to Carly's apartment. I walked in Carly was making dinner I spoke up "if I squint you look just like you did the Day we started iCarly."

I said she spun around "I'll take that as a complement what's up? I walked in the kitchen. "I needed to see you." "Well here I am." Carly said smiling "Carly I know you have reason's for leaving, why are you still here?" I asked she looked down "leaving is harder then I thought it would be but like I said I don't know how much longer I'll be staying.

I smiled well weather you leave tomorrow or in five years the important thing is you're here right now," I said she shook her head "Freddie this just can't happen there will always be bigger things in this world." She said I took a breath "maybe it doesn't have to be all or nothing," I said then added "for the last year all I've done is drift farther away from you." I said then added "what if iCarly didn't have to come first?" I asked Carly just stared at me "Freddie Sam needs you." Carly said I looked at her "what about what we need?" I asked we were both silent for a second then I leaned in and kissed her. to my surprise she kissed me back and didn't stop. when are lips finally did part we just stared at each other.

* * *

Note: Sorry it's so short but I'm working on another thing. I'm a big Carly and freddie fan I just think they belong together.


	5. Kamoehazie lesson

**Summery **

Dan hs started to train again to become more powerfull so he can protect Alex, Carly and eveyone else. Dan is training with Amanda To learn the Kamoe-Hazie Attack.

* * *

I stood in the middle of a dojo and Amanda looked at me "ok Dan are you ready to learn the Kamoe-hazie attack?" she asked me I nodded "what dose it do?" I asked she smiled "It increases your strangth and speed for a heart beat. ok now reach inside yourself, look for some…glow, then do this." She then curled her hands into fists and took a breath she was surrounded by a pink aura the then took another breath and she went back to normal. I curled my fists took a breath but nothing happened "not as easy as it looks is it Dan?" I glared at my friend "not helping!" I snapped. Amanda smiled "you need to focuse." she stated i tried again and was surrounded by a red aura. Then I fell over Amanda caught me. "you need to be care full Dan this technique my give you a short extreme adrenaline rush but it also can tire you out." I struggled to my feet "I…want…to…try…again." I panted Amanda shook her head "no Dan you need to regain your energy, we will try it again but now you need to relax ok." She said smiling.

I nodded then my stomach growled "uh do you have any thing to eat?" I asked she smiled and nodded"in fact I do do you stir fry?" I nodded after we ate went back to the floor. "Ok Dan try Again and focus." I curled my hands into fists took, a deep breath Then felt a warm like feeling. "Good Dan now call it out." Amanda said **_"KAMOE HAZIE ATTACK!!" _**I screamed the red aura surrounded me again. After it faded I sunk to the floor and Amanda smiled.

* * *

Note: Dan is begining to learn new power's. he will also be tauhgtby Josh and Angi.


	6. Dan sketchs carly

**Summery **

Dan has been in Seattle for three months now and has taken a break from the whole super hero gig he has now started sketching and also training in martial arts some more.

* * *

Dan's Pov

Carly and Alex walked in my room "uh oh two quite girls and no one to back me up." I said finishing my sketch of a hawk. "Dan we want two things one I see all these picture's in your sketch book of buildings, houses, animal's but not people." I looked at Alex you want me to sketch you?" I asked Alex she shook her head "Carly wants you to draw her." I looked up then at my hawk see like Spencer I'm kind of an artist but I don't draw the human form very much I do mostly wild life or buildings. "Sorry Carly I only do wild life." Then asked "what's the other thing?" Alex and Carly both looked at me and said at the same time "we want you to teach us how to fight." "I can do that." I said then Carly nodded but looked sad I figured I could give sketching a person a try "you know what, what the hell I'll try drawing you." I said "I'll meet you at your apartment after dinner." I finished. She nodded and smiled.

* * *

**

That night

I walked into the apartment with my sketch book "hey you." Luburt said I looked at him "yeah?" "You don't live here." "So?" I asked Luburt glared at me "so get out!" he spat "aw screw you wart face." I said then went up stairs knocked on the door. Spencer opened it "hey Dan. I smiled "hi ware's Carly?" I asked "right here." I spun around "Carly was wearing jeans and a tank top. "Ok how do you want me Dan?" Spencer raised an eyebrow "what dose she mean want her?" he asked "I mean pose Spencer." Carly explained to her brother "I'm an artist like you." I said then handed him my sketch book he flipped threw it then looked at the picture of the hawk. And smiled "hey later want to see some of my art." I smiled "I'd like that." Then I turned to Carly "ok um sit over there I said pointing at the wall she did I sat in the chair across from her and flipped to a blank page she smiled "ok just portend like I'm not even here." I said then started drawing her.

* * *

**

Carly's pov

I sat in the corner of the room watching as Dan looked from me to the paper then me again I guess drawing takes longer then making a sculpture I shifted to my other side. He was a real pro. I tell you he had a different pencil for different parts of my body he only changed once just for my eyebrows and hair though other wise he just left it I continued to sit there "ever think about being a model Carly?" he asked "no why Dan?" "Because your really good at it." I smiled

**

Spencer's Pov

My little sister would make a great model as for Dan he make's a great artist I watched how over an hour simple shape's and lines turned into a drawing of Carly every little detail. Not to mention it was a full body drawing. It took at least two hours for him to finish. "There done." He stated Carly got up and walked over "that's awesome Dan."

* * *

**

Carly's Pov

It was awesome it looked just like me in every way shape, size, hair, eyes all of it I looked really good. He smiled "I try." He said then he looked at his watch "oh man I forgot I'm meeting Alex for a movie." He said then picked up his sketch book and pencils and left. he dropped a piece of paper i picked it up and ran after him but he was gone then I opened it it was a note he wrote to himself it said to go to a fight club after dinner with Alex. that how ever is not what scared me what scared me was what it said after that it said anything goes.

* * *


	7. 5 hours erlier

I walked in the house with the groiseries "Spencer," I called the lights flipped on "HAPPY BIRTHDAY." Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer and Alex yelled. "Happy birthday sweetheart we got you didn't we?" Alex asked as Sam threw some confide on me Carly walked up holding a cake "and look Sam even made her mom's world famous rum cake for you," "from scratch" Sam added

"Wow I never would have guessed." "You should have seen the first two." Carly said "well come on presents before cake, birthday boy" Sam said I sat down she tossed a present towards me "go ahead open it." "Wow!" I said Sam giving a gift I opened it was a diary I looked at Sam, "not that you're the dear diary type but since you keep every thing to your self I figured it could help." Carly smiled "and since I'm on an intern budget I figured I could comp you a couple of those I.O.U's you owe me." Everyone laughed "thank you." I said then noticed a card that had my name on it.

"That's Megan's hand writing." I said Alex looked at me "I found it on my desk." I took the card and opened it my voice started to crack "two tickets to the cub's game in new York behind home plate." Alex's smiled at me "yah you know Megan knew you alright no one she would want to go with more." I nodded.

* * *

After the party I went to the temple I was kneeling down by the statue of Megan "thanks for the tickets Meg I just…wish you were her to go with me." I said placing the tickets on the ground, and then I walked off.

* * *

Note: this takes place 5 hrs erlier before chapter 6 the next chapter will be much longer.


	8. Alex Has Dan's Power's

**_summery_**

Dan power's have been transferred to Alex after she tried to stop him from going to a club. Now the wizard has both her magic power's and Dan's as well.

* * *

DAN'S POV

Super sped in the house I fallowed stopping "Alex you have to be careful with the speed thing it kind of…" "Dan when I was moving everything else was frozen this is way better then magic why didn't you tell me it was like this?" I looked down "look we need to find away to get my power's off you." I said worried "what's your rush now that were on even ground we can do things we couldn't before." "Like what?" I asked she smiled coming very close to me "Alex…I…I don't think that's such a great idea." Alex slammed me against the wall kissing me "there's no harm in trying." She said slyly I shrugged she took off her coat and unbuttoned the first three buttons of her shirt I ran all the way from my side of her room and scooped her up.

***

* * *

Harper's POV

_Boom, Boom, Boom! _It was like the earth was shaking "Justin what's going on." "I have an idea." He said he took out his phone out and tried calling Alex. "Alex isn't answering

***

* * *

30 Minutes later

Alex's POV

Dan walked down stairs I kissed him Justin walked in "Alex I called you about nine times." He said "we've been busy." I said "oh that's nice wile you were busy I've been thinking about what to say to god when I meet him. Are you guys alright?" I smiled "great why?" Justin was confused "oh I don't know just because there have been constant seismic tremors since three o-clock." I looked sheepishly at my brother "that might have been us." Dan said "what dose a earth quake have to do with you guys?" Justin then noticed I was just wearing a shirt with out any pants. "oh…" he said "awkward." Is all my brother could say. I opened the frige and the door fell off. "wow someones eating there spinach!" my brother Said "um I'll go get a screw driver." Dan said and walked off "ok what happened?" my brother asked "Dan went to a fight club I tried to cast a spell to stop him from using his power's it bounced back and hit me," Justin Didn't say anything "the spell didn't back fire completely, he still has his power's but now so do I." I explained. "uh oh."

Was all my brother said...

* * *

Note: Alex will have Dan's power's for three more chapter's and be in the action more.


	9. The New Hero

_SAM'S POV_

Me and Freddie and Carly walked down the street "look dork we talk about exciting stuff on iCarly." "Not to mention real stuff like Shelby marks or Spencer's art." Carly said "and not about fairy tales of rumored hero's." Freddie took a breath look I may not have a name or a face to connect the dots but this guy is as real as they get?" "Carly sighed "look the only hero I know about is a boy who saved us last year that wears black and gray and as fare as I know he's as normal as they come." Freddie took another deep breath "Carly this guy is way beyond what Angie can do these are the things that promote iCarly."

"Well with out video footage its as lame as talking about school." I said Freddie smiled well I bet Dan won't feel the same way after I talk to him at dinner tonight." He stated Carly stopped in her tracks Wait D-Dan is coming to dinner tonight." Freddie turned around yeah I thought you two would be against the idea but Dan will be all over this." I stopped too "I wouldn't be to sure as shocking as it might seem Dan is not a fool." both Carly and Freddie looked at me "wow wait a minute did I just her you give Dan fisher a complement?" Carly nodded "yeah Sam that's new." I was about to punch Freddie when a guy slammed him against the wall and knocked him down Carly froze "give me your purse!" he said pulling a knife on me "look pal your mugging the wrong blond" I said

Then I roundhouse kicked the knife out of his hand. Dan had taught me some kung fu moves. ' I yanked his hood down "Freddie record this hurry!" Carly screamed. I kicked the man and lost my balance as I did a car skidded right in front of me just when I thought I was going to die I was shoved into the side walk by nothing but air.

_DANS POV_

I stopped to see Sam struggling with a mugger, Carly frozen in terror and Freddie recording the whole thing. A car skidded and tried to hit Sam and Carly. Time froze I ran pushing the mugger into a wall, elbowing Carly out of the way and lifted Sam up an put her on the side walk And sped away.

_FREDDIE'S POV_

Same, me and Carly looked around Sam saw the mugger on the ground. "Alright I kick ass!" Sam cheered I stared at the video recoding and saw a blur appear. "Oh my god it's him." I said in amazement.


	10. Carly And Freddie know

I started cleaning up and heard a car door close I ran over to were my jacket was grabbed it seeing Carly and Freddie walking up the drive way quickly I cleaned everything up as I went back to the kitchen and started reading a book as Carly and Freddie entered.

"Hey Dan be prepared to be blown away you are defiantly going to want to start searching after you hear this."

Carly rolled her eyes "Freddie when are you going to let this go?" she asked "just let Dan decide."

He said "Dan I think the mystery hero started saving lives on the S.S Tipton."

I kept a straight Face "Freddie that's really fare out there." I said "no not really." Freddie said and pulled out articles of the S.S Tipton news paper reading the headlines.

"School girl mysteriously saved, two parents found dead and twins saved from drowning."

He stated I said nothing "Dan I think you were on the ship with this guy." I sighed "and what makes you say that?" "

Look at all the people involved who went to seven sea's high then when you came here…things like that started happening more often."

I took a breath "what's your point?" "Uh well he was just wondering if any one stood out you know hero materiel." Carly said I shook my head "no not that I can think of." I said then added "even if this guy is real isn't it his choice weather he wants to go public or not."

"I don't know I mean maybe he just needs a little shove." Then Carly gazed over at a picture "well Freddie that's not really your choice to make."

Said then Carly walked over to the photo of me, bailey and Jamie in the photo I was wearing my navy blue jacket and red shirt.

She picked it up "Carly be careful with that it's fragile." I said she walked over to the TV and played the footage of me saving her and Sam. "Since when do you take such an interest in my personal life?" I asked she paused the tape and looked at the photo again and her mouth dropped open as she looked at me. "what is it?" I asked pretending not to know then I grabbed the photo "look guys I have a lot of work to do and you guys need to practice for your web show." I said Freddie nodded and walked out Carly walked forward in a daze.

"Its all so clear me surviving all those times and the school… this is why Alex was so secretive." I walked forward "Carly your not making any sense." I said she shook her head "no it makes perfect sense its you, isn't it?" she asked in a dreamy voice "Carly lets go! Freddie called then Carly walked out.

* * *

***

I super sped over to the high school "Alex! I called a pink and blue blur zipped right in front of me "Alex Carly knows my secret."

She spit out the water she was drinking "WHAT!" between research and that photo of Bailey, me and Jamie she put it together."

"What did you do?" "I denied it, I told her and Freddie I had things to do and then I came over here, Alex this is not good."

I said she sighed "oh my god Dan I'm sorry I had no idea Carly could figure it out." "What we need to focus on now is getting her off my trail, for her own safety."

"You beat us here." A voice said I spun around Carly and Freddie were there "Carly, Freddie hi." Alex said Carly walked forward "when we left you were doing choirs you blurred over here didn't you?" she asked "Carly that's insane I took all the short cuts." I said "what short cut? The cab was speeding the whole way." Freddie said

"You know what Dan why don't you show us on a map." Carly insisted "Carly, this isn't a witch hunt." Alex said "you knew this whole time this is the big secret and we get it, and of course we know you want to keep this a secret."

Carly said "you can trust us Dan we got your back." Freddie added I nodded "and I'm thankful for that guys but this deep dark secret that you believe so strongly in doesn't exist."

I insisted Carly turned to Alex "Alex you're the one who can tell me the truth right."

Alex smiled "of coarse the truth is as much as I wish my guy could run faster then the speed of sound he's just your average every day boy." "You don't trust us do you?" Carly said hurt "guys Alex is right there's nothing special about me." Then I guess we'll have to prove it."

Freddie said then he walked off fallowed by Carly.


	11. Alex is the new blur

I was in an ally the plan was that Justin was going to try to hit Dan with a car and I was going to save him throwing Carly and Freddie off track my phone rang "please tell me the spell wore off." He said "I'll tell you right know I wish it hadn't. I could be hanging out at a night club instead I'm in Greenwich Village, on a rooftop with you and my brother." I said "well you didn't hear me complain when I had to protect your secret." He stated "Dan you got too make out with me, what did you have to complain about?" "Ok get ready and Alex please don't screw this up." He said then hung up.

* * *

***

DAN'S POV

I hung up and turned around "Carly, Freddie thanks for meeting me." I said with a smile Yeah Dan, we just want you to know that no matter what happens we're not going to look at you any differently." Freddie said "yeah you'll always be the same Dan fisher to us." Carly added we started walking. "Guy's let's go get some coffee set the record straight once and for all." I suggested. "What ever you're conferrable with Dan we're here for you." Carly said

**

JUSTIN'S POV.

I dialed Alex's phone "I'm ready Alex." I stated "yeah, yeah let's just get this over with." My sister said dryly.

* * *

**

DAN'S POV

I walked with Carly and Freddie when my phone rang "hello." "Dan Help!" it was Angie, "help, help, help, Dan!" I heard the screech of tires and turned pushing Carly and Freddie foreword as we crossed the street.

* * *

**

ALEX'S POV

I got ready to speed and saved the day when Dan gave the ICarly stars a shove.

* * *

**

Dan's POV

"Listen guys I need to make a phone call just wait right here." I said "Now?" Freddie asked "yeah I'll be right back I said walking into a ally pretending to dial a number sped away. " arrived just in time to grab the guy with the gun throw him and speed away.

* * *

**

Alex's POV

"This is not part of the plan." I said looking at a guy with a knife force carly and Freddie into a van. I put my hood up an super sped hitting the guy in the face then super speeding back to the roof.

Dan's POV

As a van peeled out I ran over to Carly and Freddie "guy's what happened?" I asked "do you really expect us to fall for that?" Carly asked "you saved us." Freddie said "look carly, Freddie I wish I could take the credit but it wasn't me." I looked up "it was him."On the roof of an apartment stood Alex, in a blue hooded jacket, red shirt and jeans. Her hood was up covering her face. People of seatle all stared in aw. "No way." Carly and Freddie said. I smiled.

* * *

Note: Well Dan's plan worked sort of now he did not get discovered and he iis still friends with Carly and freddie. ; )


	12. Alex evil

I threw my brother through the air and he crashed through the wall "Justin drop out of the competition." I said my brother got to his feet "why so you can win by default and keep your powers? I don't think so." I picked Justin up and again threw him this time he went crashing into the layer and fell down the stairs "Alex what are you doing!?" my father screamed "Dad she has Dan's power's they've twisted her mind." Justin said "oh just shut up Justin!" I snapped grabbing him by the shirt "with you out of the way I'll only have one brother to compete with." I said getting ready to take my brother's life "Alex wait don't…" he pleaded "why?" I snarled "Because you'll be the only one suffering." "From the loss of a brother I'll get over it." He was gasping for air "from knowing...that Dan will... never look at you the same way again." I threw my brother into my father.

"Alex!" I spun around it was Dan he super sped right in front of me. "You need to stop." He said I shook my head "not until Justin drops out of the competition." I stated "you can win on your own." Dan said "no I can't not even you can help me!" "Still you can not decide who lives and dies." I stared at him "Alex I'm taking your brother to a hospital."

He said I launched a fire spell at him and he dodged it then I back flip kicked him at super speed and he went soaring and crashed into a wall. But he hit a thermostat and it cranked up to 99 degrees.

I fell to the floor "you have ability's way cooler then magic and all you do is waste them." He looked at me and fell to the floor as well "I protected the people I care about, or at least I tried too." He said sinking to the floor as well. Then there was a glow of light and I fainted.

***

* * *


	13. A Gentle wizard

ALEX'S POV

I helped Dan into my room and over to my bed "here have a seat I said he sat on my bed and winced "what's wrong?" I asked "nothing it's just a cut." He said I saw a huge blood stain on his shirt by his shoulder "can I see?" I asked in a shaky voice

He paused "ok." I gently helped him remove his shirt and looked at the slash that he received in a fight I ran my fingers down his back and over the cut "it's still open."

I said washing my hands then I wet a rag and cleaned it dabbing it gently I think that

Dan might be the only guy I have ever been gentle with. "Ok this might burn." I said

He winced in pain "sorry." I Said as I continued to clean the cut then I rapped it up "there you go, good as new." I stated then smiled at my self I had not used magic for once and fixed something then I looked at the clock 9:35 Dan didn't have a place to stay I looked

Around as if seeing my room for the first time "um right two people one bed that won't work well you can take the bed seeing as how you're hurt." He looked touched at how concerned I was. "No that's ok Alex I'll take the floor." I started to protest "trust me I've had much worse." "Um ok I need to change could you, you know turn around?"

I asked he nodded and turned around, after I changed into my pajamas I told him he could turn around "you look pretty even when you go to sleep." He said I smiled "well when I wake up it's a whole other story." I stated then I noticed he was shaking. "Wait here I'll get you something to change into." I said walked into my brother's room and got some cloths for him. Here put these on and get under the covers just to warm up." I said he walked over to my bed and sat down beginning to take his pants off he paused looking at me as I stared at him "sorry." I said turning around after he was done I sat down beside him he rapped his arms around my waist I felt so safe. "You really scared me today."

"I'm sorry." he said our lips were inches apart "Daniel I feel so safe when I'm around you, your right though we can't be sure if…" he put his figure on my lips "I…" I turned my head "you what?" I asked "I love you." He stated "I love you too." I replied then with out thinking it I kissed him and too my surprise he kissed back then pulled away "Alex we really shouldn't…" I cut him off "just shut up and kiss me." I whispered so he did and I made love for the first time and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**

DAN'S POV

In a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder I bolted awake and ran out into the storm calling Alex's name in anguish…


	14. Power's lost Dan gone

After making love with Alex in the last chapter Dan escapes into the alley with a piercing pain in his heart, clearly in despair to realize he is losing his powers.

* * *

I fell to the ground "Alex." I groaned then realized what was happening "oh no." I said sinking to the floor losing the fight to keep not only my powers but my humanity.

* * *

Note: If you've ever seen Buffy the vampire slayer then you probably know that in season 2 Angel lost his soul. See Dan kind of has the same thing when he loses his power's except this side of him is not necessarily evil. He simply has few inhibitions or social conscience, and is less inclined to care about the ramifications of his actions.

This side of Dan acts out his basest needs and wants without regard to the consequences. Without Dan's morals or obligations, he is unpredictable and belligerent. He is also sexually aggressive and flirtatious. He openly uses profanity, steals things and lies. Kal is disrespectful, uncaring of others' feelings, and can become dangerously violent.

Oh one more thing dark Dan's point of view is way more well…dark


	15. The Night Before A broken Heart

**Warning**: This chapter contains depictions of sexual acts if you are under the age of 18 stop reading.

I kept thinking about what had happened the night before _"just kiss me." _I had said

_Two figures moving under a blanket._

Dan's body was so warm as I moved my hands down his back as he continued to kiss me I tightened my grip on his strong muscular body. Our noses were touching and I could feel his breath on my neck as I grabbed his shoulder and Dug my nails into his iron skin.

_Figures move again._

Dan was so gentle were as I think most guys at this point would be getting rough. We both were letting out gentle breaths of air. As the storm outside continued. Our naked bodies touching skin against skin

"_Alex…Alex." _

I snapped back to reality Carly looked worried "you ok Alex?" I forced a smile "yeah I'm fine ware's Dan?" I asked Carly shrugged "I'm sure he's around here some were." I woke up in the middle of the night to find Dan not sleeping next to me. And his clothes gone.

I went into Dan's room and he was there. "Daniel!" I said running up and hugging him "hey." "Oh my god I was so worried." He smiled "I didn't mean to scare you." I sighed "where'd you go?" I asked "I've been around." He said "I was freaking out you just disappeared." He looked at me "what I took off." He said walking over to the dresser I had magically created I turned around confused but you didn't say anything, you just left." I said he put a shirt on "yeah like I would really want to stick around after that."

He said with a laugh I was even more confused. "What?" I asked he started buttoning his shirt "you got a lot to learn about men Russo but guess you proved that last night."

He stated now I was confused and hurt. "What are you saying?" he walked over and put on his blue jean jacket. "look lets not make an issue out of it ok, in fact lets not talk about it at all it happened." "I don't understand was it me was I not…good?" I asked choking on the words he laughed no really you were great I thought you were a pro." Now I was Hurt, confused and mad "how can you say this to me?" I asked "lighten up we had a good time its not like we need to make a big deal out of it." "it is a big deal!" I screamed its what "bells ringing, fire work, the school choir, or pretty little birdies?" he asked with a laugh. "I mean come on Alex its not like I've never been there before." He said whipping a tear away I backed up "get the hell away from me." I said angrily he shook his head sadly "I should've known you couldn't handle it." He said then headed for the door "Daniel!" I called out he turned around "I love you." I stated tears in my eyes. He gave

A small smile "love you too." He said then walked out "I'll call you." He called back closing the door. I stood there confused, hurt, and shocked.

* * *

Note: Dan has changed its like he simply dose not care. because with out his power's he has lost his morels as well. He dosen't have any idea what he's doing. this is Dan's alein peronality.


	16. The Real Dan

CARLY'S POV

I walked into the sub way shop "Carly!" I spun around it was Alex's brother Justin "hey." me and Justin had become good friends when I saw him kissing this girl I sort of freaked "where'd you go" he asked "Alex poofed me home." Max nodded "I'm glad you came back we can't do this with out you." He said with a smile I kept a straight face "lets get this straight I don't under stand it, I don't want to understand it, you have gross emotional problem's and things are not ok between us but what's happing now is way more important then that."

Justin took a breath "ok." "We're do we stand with the ultimate being?" I asked Justin shook his head "same place we were an hour ago only an army can stop him." Max said "ware's an army when you need one?" I asked sarcastically then Justin's eyes widened. "What?" I asked "whoa I think I'm having a thought." He said then nodded "yeah that's a thought, now I'm having a plane." Then the power went out "now I'm getting the creeps." "What's going on?" I asked Justin "lets get up stairs." He said "Carly, Justin." It was Dan's voice "Daniel." Justin said "thank god your ok did you see Alex?" I asked "yeah, what's up with the lights?" he asked "I don't know listen I think I have an idea."

Justin said "never mind that I have something to show you. Justin get the other's." Dan said "Ok" Justin ran off "and Carly come here." he said very softly I started to walk towards him "what is it Daniel?" it's amazing." "Carly get away from him! I sun around it was Angie "what?" "Walk to me." Angie said "what you talking about its Dan-." A hand grabbed me by the throat "Don't do that!" I saw Justin "oh I think I'll do that." Dan said

"Daniel?" I asked unsure Angie eyes narrowed he's not Daniel any more are you?" "Wrong I am Daniel at last." Dan said "oh my god." Justin said "I got a message for Alex."

***

* * *

ALEX'S POV

My house was a mess, the lair door was ripped clean off its hinges then I saw Carly, Justin, and Max lying on the ground. I ran over to Max "Max!" I held my brother "Max can you here me pal. "Al-." he tried to say my name I smiled "its ok bro you'll be ok." I said then he coughed up blood I just held him thinking maybe, just maybe if I held him close enough that Max was going to be ok. "Aw well isn't that sweet Alex you do care." Dan's voice stated I spun around throwing a punch that hit Dan in the face he went soaring through the air and out the window I ran after him but he was gone. Running back to my brother's

I called 911

***

Two days later our house was still a mess Justin, Max, Carly, Angie and my mom and dad all in the dining room "and we're sure Dan has gone evil?" my Dad asked "yah we're all sure, any one not sure?" Justin asked "Dad you wouldn't have believed him he was so…he was out to kill us." "What are we going to do?" my mom asked my father walked around the room. "I'm leaning towards blind panic myself." He said "jerry don't talk like that, the kids." My mother stated "I'm sorry it's just with my daughter having super powers, Dan crossing over to the other side I wasn't prepared for that." "None of us were."

My mom said Carly walked over to me "are you ok?" she asked I shook my head "is there anything I can do?" I shook my head again "I should have known, I saw him in his room he was different the things he said. My father looked at me "what things?" "That's privet." I replied "but you didn't know he turned bad?" Angie asked "how did you?" Max asked "what?" "Well you told Carly to stay away from him." Max said "well I saw that his eyes were red." Angie said "if only we knew how it happened." My father said sadly sitting down. I looked at my dad "what do you mean?" I asked "well something set it off, some event must have triggered his transformation. If any one would know Alex it would be you." I looked away from my father "I'm sorry I can't." I stated "well did anything happen last night that might…" I got up "dad please I can't…" I said then got up "Alex I'm sorry but we can't, Alex!" I ran up the stairs in tears.

***

* * *

CARLY'S POV

"Alex!" Alex's Dad called "Mr. Russo shut up." I said "this is great we have an un killable alien in New York, Daniel has joined his team, my sister's a basket case I'd say we've hit bottom." Max said "I have a plane Justin said "and here's a lower place." Max stated I don't know what's up with Dan but I might have a way to deal with this other alien guy." I looked at Justin what Do we do?" I asked "I may need Angie for this one." Justin said

Angie looked at "Justin and we need wheel's." Justin added "well my car is…" Angie started "it might need to be bigger." Justin said I'll call Spencer he has a van. I said Justin smiled "ok." Angie looked at Justin "can't let me in on the plane I'm a part of?" "no." "Why not? Angie asked "because if I tell you you'll say no just meet me back here in half an hour and were something trashy." Angie got pissed what kind of girl do you think I am!?" she screamed then stormed out "I'm not sure what we should do about Alex." Her father said "well assuming he doesn't attack again I think we should just let her be." Her mother said I nodded "I agree." I stated "I can only imagine what she's going threw." Her father said sadly I shook my head no I don't think you can Mr. Russo." I said shaking my head.

* * *

Note: Dan's personality has gotton worse not to mention he went there to kill Them but Alex will figure something out she always dose.


	17. Alex sends Dan back

SUMMERY

During a fight between Alex and evil Dan she knocks him out cold and brings him back to the lair. Locking him in a cage she waits for justin and Angie to come back sadly they arivve to late.

* * *

"Come on alex sooner or later I'll get out." The Dark version of Dan said "yeah well you can't get the key wear I'm putting it." I said putting it in my bra "ok you got me in a cage like an animal." He said admitting defeat "yeah I do and I got a little dial her that turns the heat up so don't try anything stupid." I said my father came into the lair and handed me a paper I took out my wand. _"__Gods, bind him, cast his heart from the evil realm. Let this spell be the vessel that will carry his humanity to him." _I said waving my wand Dan fell to his knees his eyes flashed orange.

* * *

Dan's

POV

I rubbed my eyes then looked around I was in a cage. I looked up at Alex "Alex what's going on?" I asked getting to my feet "why are we in the lair? I…I can't remember" alex walked through the bars "Daniel?" she asked then I saw a blood stain on her shirt "your hurt." I stated then pulled her into a hug "Alex it feels like I haven't seen you in years. Every things so muddled I…Alex." I kissed her on the neck. She pulled away and kissed me." She then gave me a smile "I love you." She said "I love you." I replied she put her hand on my cheek "close your eyes." She said I looked at her unsure she nodded and I closed them. I felt her lips press against mine then she pulled away.

* * *

Alex's

POV

I gave Dan one last kiss, took a step back, and then waved my wand he opened his eyes in shock and gasped. As a sword made out of solar rocks went right threw his chest the look in his eyes was a mix of pain, shock, and despair. He reached a hand out. As a magic gate way to his planet opened "Alex?" he asked in shock then the portal swallowed him and he was gone. I walked into my fathers arms and started crying. "we're to late." I heard Justin say as I continued to cry.

* * *

Note: well Dan will not be in iDan any more but there will be more chapters.


	18. Alex is pregnant pt 1

**ALEX'S **

**POV**

I woke up smiling then saw the time "uh oh some ones going to be late for work." I mumbled then forced my self up pulled back the blanket to see the impossible I was eight-and-a-half months pregnant.

* * *

**

**JUSTIN'S**

**POV**

I walked up stairs "what time is it?" I asked Angie "half past noon." She said I walked up to the door "I left two messages she should have called back, Alex!" I called banging on the door there was no answer "maybe she's not here." I said turning around "we should…" there was a blue light and the door went flying Angie had blasted the door open. "Blast the door in and trespass." She asked then walked in the house I fallowed "Alex you here?" She called I looked around "I'm picking up bad vides." I rolled my eyes "I thought I was the only one." I said "this isn't like her." Angie said "avoiding her responsibilities? Trust me that is like her any way will figure it out once we…mother of Merlin." I said as Angie opened the door. "Angie, Justin?" Alex asked as Angie walked in "its ok we're here." Angie said "I'm ready to wake up now; I don't seem to be waking up help me." My sister pleaded "we're going to what happened, what do you remember?" Angie asked "I can't say in front of him." I nodded and left.

* * *

**

**ALEX'S**

**POV**

Angie closed the door "Alex talk too me." She said I took a breath "well it was last month Dan had just saved me we came back here I cleaned his cut and gave him dry cloths, I told him I loved him." I smiled "Dan was really nice then we you know…it was normal, he was happy we we're safe we were really safe I swear I charmed my self so we would be safe!" Angie then smiled "I'll figure this out I want you to rest and I'm going to handle this, you're not alone." Angie stated then walked out. she was so like Dan always helping other's and asking for nothing in return.

* * *

**Note:** Alex is eight-and-a-half months pregnant. this was NOT Dan's fault. Dan being an alein at the time. also notice how Angie has taken the role of hero. ; )


	19. Dan is back!

I looked at the clock I was the only one in the lair Carly was back in Seattle with Freddie and Spencer. I lost my boyfriend I decided to go for a walk with Dragon our dog. I on our way home something made Dragon go Crazy. He started barking like crazy "what's wrong boy?" I asked then something knocked me off my feet I got up and there stood a completely naked Animalistic Dan I cast a knock out spell. Then half carrying half dragging

My naked boy friend home I took him down into the lair put some pants on him and Chained him up he growled at me like an animal. He lunged at me again and again but gave up eventually. This was not my Dan I went up stairs and started reading a book.

* * *

**

Next morning I felt someone shake me I opened my eyes it was Justin he smiled "how are you?" he asked I frowned "Justin I had a dream about Daniel." Justin sat down next to me "I dreamt that he came back." I said seriously "it was vivid really vivid." I added Justin looked me in the eye "do you think you were having a vision of some kind?" I shook my head then asked "is it even possible?" "well I've never heard of some one returning from another dimension once a portal is closed." My brother said I took a breath "let's pretend for a sec that he did find his way back here what would he be like?"

I brother stared at the wall "hard to say don't forget you accidentally sent him to hell and not Pluto."

I sighed "don't remind me." Justin continued to stare at the wall "from what I've read about hell it's a world of brutal torment and time moves faster there one day is a hundred years." My brother stated "so he would have been down there for hundreds of years." "Yes," "of torture?" again Justin nodded "it would take someone with really strong will power and character to survive that and retain any resemblance of self, most likely he'd be a monster." I stared at the wall "a lost cause?" "Maybe, maybe not Alex from our wizard training I learned that there are two types of monster's the first is one who can be redeemed or more impotently wants to be redeemed." I swallowed "and the second type?" Justin took a breath "the second is void humanity can not respond to reason or love." Angie walked in with doughnuts "hey there she is how you feeling." Then added glazed or cake? its really fun to watch them make it Alex the use this cool thing and drop the batter into this…" "what did you find out about my uh…you know." "I also got frosted." She added "come on Angie am I carrying an alien or a human?" angie sighed "I'm not sure." I sighed well I have to go in the lair it the books maybe I can find something out." Then I went into the lair.

* * *

**

I walked down stairs where I found Daniel huddled in a ball. I walked slowly up to him and stopped half way "Danny do you understand me?" I asked then I walked right up to him and reached out to touch him as I did he jumped at me with those rage filled eyes I ran out scared.

* * *

**

I met up with Angie and Justin "well Alex good news." Angie said smiling I breathed a sigh of relief.

_In the lair Daniel breaks out of the Shackles._

_

* * *

Note:_ Dan is acting like he is because he was put in a world full of torture.


	20. rules change help from a friend

**ALEX'S **

**POV**

"What's the good news Angie?" I asked Angie smiled "its human." She stated "Justin then looked down. "Now we just need to keep the man with the ski mask away from you." He said for the past two days I was attacked by a man with a ski mask. "Well think what do the two victims have in common?" I said Justin spoke up "that girl Kristy." He said me and Angie looked at him "well think about it both victim number one Kyle he used to be in gym class with us, they used to horse around." My brother said "they we're screwing?" Angie asked "Justin shook his head "I don't think so." "And we know that Kristy knew Blake." I said "and get this I saw Kristy a minute ago she had a nasty black eye." Max added I shifted in my chair now what if her Brother Jake in doing all the punishment?" I asked "well then we need to find both of them fast." Justin said "Max and me will team up Angie you stick with Alex." We split up me and Angie went off to find Kristy.

**

In the locker room of school we found Kristy trying to hide her black eye "its hard covering a fresh shiner like that." I said "you know what works?" Angie asked "what?" "Don't get hit." Angie stated then walked forward "Kristy what's going on?" Kristy looked Angie in the eye "nothing is going on." She said Angie got annoyed "normally I'd say I have a secret fine but people are dying Kristy." it's not his fault he's not him self when he gets like this." She said "you mean Jake?" Angie asked Kristy sighed "its me I make him crazy, he just dose what he dose because he loves me so much." She said I was confused "but weren't Kyle and Blake murdered by an animal?" I asked ""Jake's not like most guys is he Kristy?" Angie asked already knowing the answer "I…I got to go." Kristy said and tried to walk out but Angie stopped her "you have to talk to us, we can't help you till you do." Kristy stared at us "I didn't ask for your help." She said "well when you are going to! I mean if Jake kill's you it will be to late! I screamed Angie stared at me "sorry hormones." I said "Kristy we're running out of time." "Were can we find him?" I asked "I don't know." She said Angie's eyes narrowed "your lying." Angie said "what if I am what are you going to do about it?" I shook my head "wrong question." Angie dragged Kristy over to the mirror. "Look at your self why are you protecting him?"

Angie asked then added "any body who really loved you wouldn't do this to you." Angie let her go then walked back to me. "Will they take him some place?" Kristy asked I nodded "most likely." I said the girl shook her head I could never do that to him." She stated Angie got pissed and pinned her against a locker "that's great while you two live your grim fairy tale two people are dead, who's going to be next?" She asked frustrated.

**

_**At the school** _

**MAX'S POV**

I sat in the cafeteria waiting for Justin I turned around seeing Jake "since when do you touch my sister?" He asked in anger I backed up "listen um Jake you really don't want to attack me." I said "well I guess you didn't think about that when you put the moves on Kristy!" he snarled I took another stop back "yeah we Talked but I swear it was move free." I said then added "as for the time in about ten minutes…" he pinned me up against the wall. And snarled "you won't be alive that long." He said then backed away "I'm serious something's going to happen that you won't believe." I stated then he started to transform. His van's popped out and his eyes went yellow. "Or you might." I said in surprise. He picked me up and trough me into a table. Then again picked me up and like those WWE star's he sent me through it. Then again picked me up and rapidly punched me "did you kiss that whore huh? Did she like it?" he asked between punches then threw me to the floor as he advanced on me I kicked him and he fell to the floor. Then I looked at the clock 7:35 "times up, rules change." I stated Jake watched in surprise.

_Max's eyes turn yellow, he falls on all fours and turns into a white tiger. _

_The two fight beasts fight and tiger/ max sinks his fangs into Jakes shoulder. _

* * *

_­_**ALEX'S **

**POV**

I heard a tiger roar and a scream "what was that?" Justin asked we ran into the cafeteria too see max had transformed into a white tiger "Alex do you have the dart gun?" Justin asked I took the gun out and got ready to tranquilize max. "NO!" Kristy screamed shoving the gun to the left I hit my brother instead of the tiger "sorry." I said "that's just great Alex." Justin said before passing out. I tossed it to Angie you get max." I said and ran off "all right." she said walking off "here kitty, kitty, kitty." She called I decided to try and stop Jake before he killed anyone else

_Alex runs after Jake._

I walked into the room to find Kristy lying in a pool of blood "oh my god. " I whispered then Jake grabbed me and threw me into the wall he grabbed and repeatedly slapped me across the face saying "your all the same, your all the same." I kicked him off me and he stumbled backwards then I heard growling I turned around to see Dan his face all tightened up, eyes red and he had fangs. This was Dan's Rage face Jake and Dan charged at each other and fought. Dan hit Jake with the chain that was still attached to him the two tussled and Jake knocked Dan over then dangerously advanced on me. Dan did not like that he got up and rapping the chain around Jakes neck he flipped Jake over his shoulder and started choking him. Jake struggled for awhile but in the end Dan snapped his neck and Jake fell to the floor dead. Then Dan turned to me and started to walk towards me. Instead of attacking his eyes changed back to brown and his face reverted to human. He stopped in front of me "a-Alex." He said before falling to his knees and embracing me in tears. More confused than ever, I began to cry as well, finally accepting that Daniel was back.

* * *

**

That night I visited the lair, where Daniel slept through an apparent nightmare unshackled. I started reading "Call of the Wild".

"_Night came on and the full moon rose high over the trees. Lighting the land until that light bathed in ghostly day and the strain of the primitive remained alive and active. Faithfulness and devotion things burned of fire and roof were his. Yet he retained his wildness and wiliness and from the depths of the forest the call still sounded." _

* * *

Note: the ending were Alex is reading is from "Call Of The Wild. hope you liked it


	21. Alex is pregnant pt 2

Justin and Angie we're researching in books "Djem so, Djem so." Angie muttered looking a scrolling down the pages "are you two still trying too figure out what that stupid word means what's taking so long?" I asked Justin looked at me "gee I don't know Alex maybe its because its over 4000 years old." He said "not to mention it's in a dozen different languages some are not even human." Angie added I looked at Dan "they sure get testy when there researching." I said then Angie looked at me "this is very important to the savior's destiny." She said "well hurry up and find out what it means I want to know what it says about me do I become rich, famous, if I have to I'll settle for the family wizard." I said "it's a prophecy not a magic 8 ball Alex." Justin stated I sighed "nobody gets my humor." I said Dan shrugged "I thought it was funny." He said "oh." I said a little surprised.

Dan looked over his shoulder "what is it?" I asked "it's a little late for customers." He said getting up I took out my wand waving it I summoned a battle axe and handed it to him. Dan walked out and poked a boy with a hoddie in the back, the boy jumped and spun around. it was max "max?" Dan asked confused "that was awesome can we do it again?" he asked I rolled my eyes "I thought you were at camp." I said crossing my arms max smiled "I am." It took me a minute to figure out how max could be in two places at once "the cloning spell." I stated he nodded Dan put the axe on the table. "So Dan you still saving lives and stuff." He nodded max sat down "what do I do I sit at camp and do activities big whoop, but you two he looked at Dan and Angie you guy's actually help people and slay demons and aliens, I mean any minute one could walk through that door." I turned my head "so fight any killer Aliens lately?" max asked us.

* * *

_*Angel theme starts to play.*_

*Dan standing on a roof.*

*girl is seen crying.*

*Dan breaks down door."

*Alex casting a spell*

*Justin is reading a book on spells."

"Angie round house kicks QuarterCentre threw a wall."

*Dan, Angie, Alex and Justin are seen walking in a hall."

*Fades to Dan walking down the street of Waverly place.*

_*Angel theme ends.*_

* * *

Everyone looked at max he smiled "with Dan you never know what's going to happen." He said no one said a word "well good to see you guys." He said getting up. "You too," Dan said "it was fun." I said "drop by any time bro." Justin added "we'll hang soon max called walking out." "I think I know what it means Justin said "our little brother needs a girlfriend?" I asked "no the word in the prophecy." Justin stated walking over to the book "you mean that So Djem thing?" I asked Justin nodded "its Romanian for…" he stopped "well out with it." I said Justin looked up "death." He finished "but you said it was all about an alien from Pluto." I stated Justin looked at me then we all looked at Dan "Daniel is going to die?" Angie asked her voice cracked on the word die. Dan looked up from his book "oh anything else?" he asked then resumed reading. Angie looked at my brother well he currently took that well." She said "it's probably years off after the coming battles." Justin said "and I could be way off the mark so no reason to worry." "hmm." Was Dan's reply "so it's good you're not concerned."

My brother stated then Angie fell over waking up Dan had caught her "ahh pain killer!" She said clutching her head Justin wrote down "pain killer is that an alien or demon?" he asked "Pain killer!" She repeated through gritted teeth. "Oh gotcha!" my brother said running up stairs "it was an alien green eyes and white skin with…" "Agh!" I groaned clutching my side the baby was kicking hard "were?" Dan asked "44th street by the art museum." She said "Dan picked up the sword "Angie can you fight?" he asked she nodded "do you guys need any…" Justin began "no stays here take care of your sister." Dan called as he walked out the door Angie fallowed saying "if I ever run into those people who gave the power to see things I'm going to punch them in the nose!" she paused "do they even have noses?" she asked her self I looked at my brother "this baby's coming weather I want it or not isn't it?" he nodded magic can't get you out of this one."

He stated I sighed knowing he was right.

* * *

note: yeah I figured since Angie is psychic she could have visions and see the future.


	22. Alex is pregnant pt 3

"Well I did a lot of research and it all says the same thing Dan is going to die." Angie said as I finished throwing up I looked at her "so?" I asked wiping my mouth "so most of the time things like this come true." She said "Daniel faces death all the time sort of like a man facing waffles and French fries it's something he faces every day like…launch are you hungry I asked getting up grabbing a doughnut as Angie sat down on a chair Justin said "the fact that his death is prophecy doesn't bug me as much as the way he took it." I shrugged taking a bite of my doughnut "so he didn't freak like a girl, Dan is cool." Angie shook her head "no Dan is cut off he doesn't fear death because there's nothing in life he wants it's our desires that make us human." She stated "Dan's kind of human he has humanity." Angie nodded he has emotions but he's not a part of the world, he can never be part of the world. She said getting up "why because he doesn't want anything? That's stupid." I said then my brother took my doughnut "hey! I want that." I said "do you know what connects us to life?" I looked at him "right now I'm going with doughnuts." I said Justin rolled his eyes.

"What connects us to life is the thought we're part of it we love, we have children, we grow but Daniel…" I looked down "can't do any of those things." I finished sadly then Justin took a bite of my doughnut "hey who's eating for two here?" I asked then grabbed another doughnut. "So what are you saying Justin, that Dan has nothing to look forward too that he'll go on forever always the same in the world but cut off from it?" I asked "yes." Angie spoke up "well that sucks we have to do something, we have to help him." Angie said Justin looked at both of us I don't think we can." Angie walked right up to Justin what's your deal you go around boring people with a speech and then say there's nothing we can do?" Justin looked her in the eye "he is what he is." He said "he's Daniel, he's good, he helps people who need saving and now he's one of them." Angie said I nodded in agreement "well he's going to have to want something from life weather he wants to or not." I said then ran into the bathroom and threw up again coming back I saw Dan "morning guy's." he said "morning want some coffee?" I asked "no thanks." He said walking over to the table and sitting down. "How about a doughnut chocolate." Angie said "no." "Cream fillings?" I asked Dan laughed a little "no I don't want anything." He said "see told you." Justin said "am I supposed to know what this is about?" Dan asked

Angie looked at Dan "we were just discussing…how you don't want that many things in life." She said "your cut off but don't worry I'm going to help you with that." I said "oh good." He said


	23. Duel of the Cousins

I was looking outside gazing at the stars when Alex walked out up next to me "Danny what's wrong?" I looked at her "Alex what's it like to have a little brother?" I asked she looked at me "tell me" I said "well it's fun, hard, but scary Danny why are you asking me this?" I looked at her "I had two brother's and three sister's," I said then added "I never knew them." Alex looked at me "Danny what's wrong?" she asked again "Adam's back, here in New York." Alex looked at me "how do you know?" I looked at her "Angie had a vision." I said "he's come for me Alex witch is why I must face him." "I can't." she looked at me "why because he's my cousin." Her eyes widened "your cousin?" I took a breath "there's more it won't be easy for you to hear but you must if I don't make it back Angie is the only hope for this earth." She put her hand on my cheek "don't say that you have powers that Angie doesn't, and could never have." She stated "that's were your wrong Alex she has those powers too and in time she'll learn to use them as I have."

I looked back at the sky "the spirit of a warrior run's threw every plutonian it run's threw me, my cousin and my mother." Alex put her hand over her mouth "yes Angie's my mother." She nodded "you know I have to do this." I said Alex shook her head " no Danny if Adam's here then run lets leave here, live happily ever after just you, me and our baby." She said putting my hand on our unborn child "we will but first I need to try to get Adam to see there's a good side to the human race." I said I gave a smile, kissed her then walked off to confront my cousin.

* * *

***

As I was dragged in to the prison Adam joined me "I was excepting you to put up more of a fight D." I looked at him. "I know before we do this I need to let you know I believe there's good in you let me show you the way please." Adam shook his head your new leader will show you the way." Then took me to the hide out there was a girl sitting there "welcome Sore-on it's a honor to meet you. I look forward to turning you into a violent brute." I shook my head "that will never happen you psychotic bitch she smiled "oh but it will." She pointed at the globe "see look at your précis Alex you wouldn't want anything to happen to her would you or your unborn baby?" I eyed a broad sword "ha you want to protect her do it kill me join our race and recreat pluto." I spun around grabbed the broad sword and took a swing at the girls head who threatened my girl friend and my daughter it was blocked by Adam's sword. were the hell did he get the sword? I asked myself as me and Adam fought.

* * *

yes Angie is dan's mother in this series but in the Savior of kanses series she is just his friend. and yes Alex and Dan are having a doughter.


	24. Adam savesan

DAN'S POV

Adam and I were evenly matched but I had become stronger then him I proved this by kicking him down the stairs. The girl smiled "that a boy sore-on show your cousin who's better." I lowered my sword as Adam got up "Angie and the others have taught you well." "I will not fight you cousin." I said Adam walked up the stairs stopping in front of me he said "it is foolish to drop your guard!" then he took a swing at my head I blocked and parried we continued this little fight until I leapt on to a cat walk "you know that you have a choice Adam, let me help you." He raised his sword "I don't need your help." He said I began to side step "you had three chances to kill me and you didn't then I don't think you will now." I said "if you will not fight you will meet your doom." he said throwing his sword and cutting the cable's and I tumbled too the floor.

* * *

***

ALEX'S POV

I screamed in pain on the table giving birth too my daughter "Angie was there holding my hand. "your almost there Alex just breath." She said I gave one last push then heard crying "it's a girl." The doctor said handing me my baby "what are you going to call her?" Angie asked I smiled "Jana." I looked at my baby Jana. Then giving her to the doctor I fell asleep.

* * *

***

DAN'S POV

I hid in the shadows as Adam searched for me "you can not hide forever Dan." "I will not fight you. I said "meet our demands recreate Pluto. It is the only way to save your friends yes love betrays you your feelings for them are strong especially for your…mother so you have a mommy." I panicked "your feelings have now betray her too," I shook my head "you were smart to hide her from me but now you have reviled every thing, if you will not join us then she will die." "NO!" I screamed attacking my cousin my sword clashing with his I swung harder and faster each step. Adam had to struggle to block then I blasted him with heat vision pinning him down I heard the girl clapping "good, good now kill him and join me." She said I couldn't believe I had attacked my own cousin I lowered my sword "never, I'll never betray my friends." I said tossing my sword away I added "you failed Sen-ru I'm a hero like my mother." Sen-ru's face was hard to read "so be it hero." Then she said "if you will not join us you will die!"

she then basted me with heat vision and I went flying back and slammed into the wall." "Poor, poor Dan now do you see?" she asked then blasted me again "your parlor tricks are nothing compared to my power." She said picking me up and throwing me. I coughed up blood "this is what happens to those who defy me." She said blasting me consciously "Adam please!" I cried out in agony Adam did nothing "help Adam please!" I begged crawling away Sen-ru stopped looking at me smoldering and grinned "now time to die. "She said then resumed killing me slowly then it stopped I looked up Adam lifted the girl above his head "and threw her out the window the Sen-ru fought back blasting Adam with heat vision but Adam did not give up he threw our supposed leader out the window and sent plummeting to her demise I got up and ran over to Adam holding him as he died. I returned that night getting hugs from my friends and getting to hold my child Jana.

* * *

Note: Adam shared almost the same end as vader when vader saved luke. this is not the last chapter eathier.


	25. Alex is a Mommy

As I sat with my one month old daughter feeding her Justin walked in "hi mom." He said grinning I rolled my eyes "what do you want?" I asked seeing my daughter reach for me I picked her up "who's my favorite girl?" I asked in a loving voice Jana giggled "you are yes you are." I said in a silly voice then turned to Justin. "Well do you need something?" I asked he nodded "well what is it in case you haven't noticed I'm a mommy now." I said

Justin smiled "I know Angie needs Dan back in Seattle." I glared at my brother "yeah well I need Dan here so let the pink ranger take care of her self." Justin shook his head "it's not Angie who needs help its Carly." He said "oh well I'll get Dan and…" my hair blew as a red blur rushed past me then out the door. I caught the coat rack that no longer had Dan's blue jean coat "it's almost like he knows before we say any thing." I said putting Jana in her crib. Justin nodded "yeah he dose it's really wired too." I nodded it isn't it." Then noticed Jana had grabbed my wand which I had dropped "hey Jana no give mommy back her wand." I said taking it back. Jana began to cry so I gave her some of her toys and she stopped. "I can't believe how responsible you have become Alex." It was Harper I smiled "only around my baby." I stated looking at my girl who had fallen asleep.

* * *

Dan's POV

I sped to my apartment Angie was there with buddy "Angie what's up?" I asked she handed me a file "Carly wanted you to see this." She said I looked through the pictures. These are blue prints to some bomb." I stated Angie nodded "and its right on top of the iCarly studio." She added I sped off.

* * *

note: ok yeah its short but just wanted you to get a feel of how Alex is from now on.


	26. Dan's little Girl

**SUMMERY**

After saving Carly, Freddie, Sam and spencer Angie and dan return to Waverly place.

* * *

Angie's POV

I put Jana in her crib "yeah let's tuck you in and put you to sleep."

I said then heard foot steps "thanks for watching her."

Dan said I smiled "no problem, you ok?" I asked he nodded "I'm fine." "That was a nice move throwing the bomb into space."

I said. He nodded and I walked out.

* * *

***

Dan's POV

I smiled at my little girl as she looked at me with those eyes. I picked her up and carried her seeing Justin up at his desk.

"Working late?" I asked "uh yeah you startled me." He said "oh we didn't mean too." I said referring to Jana Who was wiggling and giggling.

"I thought I was alone." Justin stated "yeah me too." I said smiling at my little girl and then kissing her I carried her back to her crib.

* * *

Justin's POV

I looked back at the paper that said: _The Father will kill the daughter. _

But it had to be wrong Dan would never kill anyone let alone his own daughter.

* * *

Note: aww sweet everybody is helping with Jana. What is this note creepy huh? Who knows what will happen next? Ok I do...but I an't telling you jack.

Just kidding. : D


	27. The Choice

**Summery**

**

* * *

**

Dan is in the lair about his questionable actions, Alex uses a spell to grant them a few unobserved minutes to set the group straight about what he is really planning, without anyone else knowing. It turns out that Dan has set up this whole charade of turning evil in an effort to infiltrate the cult of sans ensue.

* * *

We all stood there me, Angie, Justin, Max and Alex. "Ok first off everything you think you know is a lie." I stated "how can we trust you?" Angie asked "because I told it read any good books lately?" I asked "you, you sent the message?" Alex asked I nodded "so this whole Dan gone bad thing was an act?" Angie asked "when did this all start?" JUstin asked "a month ago." I said looking at Alex then added "it all started when we…" my voice trailed off. "Kissed?" Alex asked I nodded she knew that it was more then the kiss it was after I got my humanity back "Alex gave you the power of visions?" Justin asked in shock I nodded "a one shot deal she put me on the path." I said everyone looked at me "but I couldn't see who they were, then when I lost my humanity and caused havoc they looked at me differently so I decided to use that and it worked. I've seen the faces of evil I know who the real powers in the end of the world are."

Max took a step towards me and all that power is everything crap?" I looked him in the eye "all true evil will still be in the world even after we're all dead the villains will always be there in one place or another because mankind is week." Angie took a step forward want me to slap him again because he's talking crazy." She said I then added "we're week. The powerful control everything, except our will to choose." I said "Freddie might have been wrong on a lot of things last year but he was right about one thing. Hero's don't except the world the way it is, QuarterCentre might be eternal but we can make his stay very painful." Angie's eyes widened "you want to take him on?" she asked I nodded "it's like a machine we can bring his gears to a grinding halt even if it's just for a moment." "About time we got our hands dirty." Alex said I shook my head "this isn't going to be like the battle on the S.S Tipton. Lets be clear I'm talking about taking out every single member of the cult of sans ensue. We don't even walk away from this" I said seriously "do we at least get crawl away?" Justin asked I shook my head no.

"We do this the QuarterCentra will unleash all he's got on us I'm not talking about fire and brimstone that we're used to I mean full on hell." I said "we know the drill." Josh said I looked him in the eye "no you don't 100 to 1 we'll be gone when the smoke clears he will do everything in his power to destroy us." I stated no one said a word "so I need you to be sure power endures, we can't bring down these members's but for one bright shining moment we can show them they don't own us." I looked at all my friends "so you need to decide for yourselves is that worth dieing for?" no one said a word I broke the silence "I can't order you to do this and I can't do it with out you." Stated putting my hands on my hips "so we'll vote as a team." I added "think about what I'm asking you to do, think about what I'm asking you to give."

Max spoke up "kill them all, bring the house down while we're still in it?" He asked I nodded "something like that." I said Max put his hand up "I'm in." he said Angie smiled "I'm in." Alex put her hand up so did Justin. I knew the TV. Wizards would make it through but would the rest of us?" this was going to be a fight that could not be one and even if I did, would I still be alive and if I was would I get too go home?

* * *

Note: this is the second to last chapter of iDan the way home. what do you think?


	28. The Choice pt 2

**SUMMERY**

Dan tells his team to make the most of what may be their last day on Earth: Angie visits her old neighborhood; Justin tends to the wounded Juliet; Max spends some time with his friends; Alex spends time with Jana, and Daniel visits Bailey and Cody. When night falls, the team divides and sets out to eliminate the members of the cult, incurring the wrath of the armies of hell.

* * *

Dan's POV

I looked at everyone "then we're all agreed." I said "yeah were one big family." Max stated Angie looked at me "we taking them all at once?" I shook my head "we can't the cult of sans ensue is the most powerful group on the ace of this planet, together the can vaporize us, separated there just wizards and alien's?" I said "when do we make our move?" Angie asked "soon I said handing her, her SAI back "what about Juliet?" Max asked "what about her?" I asked max shrugged a move like this wouldn't mind having a vampire on our side." I nodded "I'll talk to her see if she's in." Alex smiled "well she is watching over Jana and protecting Carly's brother so…" I cut my girlfriend off "you left her with Spencer?" I asked worried "oh relax she has a soul." I looked at them "you have to get over there now." I stated "why what's wrong?" Justin asked "Spencer's dead" I said simply "and how do you know that boy power?" Justin asked again I looked Justin in the eye "because I killed him." I stated "WHAT!?" Justin yelled at that minute I punched Justin in the face "you son of a…" he tried to punch back I grabbed him and spun him around putting him in a choke hold. Because at that moment Kyle a message boy for the cult walked in. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were in conference." He said "just making a closing statement." I said throwing Justin into Angie. Then added "unless some one didn't here me." Everyone started to walk out I looked at max "and the Vampire is you responsibility make sure she behaves then I slammed the door. "you have a problem."

Kyle said "I sat down "nothing you have to worry about." I replied the boy stood I front of me.

"oh no not me your new friends the cult of sans ensue there very concerned I looked at him "tell them to send me a memo I'm busy." I stated "you can tell them yourself they want to meet with you right now." He stated turning around he added "no rest for the wicked." Then he left.

* * *

_Angel theme starts to play.*_

*Dan standing on a roof.*

*girl is seen crying.*

*Dan breaks down door."

*Alex casting a spell*

*Justin is reading a book on spells."

"Angie round house kicks QuarterCentre threw a wall."

*Dan, Angie, Alex and Justin are seen walking in a hall."

*Fades to Dan walking down the street of Waverly place.*

_*Angel theme ends.*_

* * *

Alex's POV

We all walked in the room "oh my god!" max said "Juliet? Juliet can you hear me?" justin asked holding her the vampires eyes opened. "who did this too you?" max asked Juliet groned "Kyle…he took Spencer." She stated "right to his buddy Daniel." Angie stated I am telling you our fearless hero has lost it. Any one of us could be next." I shook my head I don't think we're being watched." I said "I still don't trust him." Angie said "we don't have to we just need to pray the cult dose." I stated

***

* * *

Dan's POV

After everyone did a chant QuarterCentra looked at me "the cult dose not like secrets." He stated "which is funny for a secret cult." I replied "remember your place plutonian."

QuarterCentra stated "my place is in the circle." I stated the leader looked at me "this mornings conflict did not go unnoticed." I sighed "my people?" "They tried to kill you a rebellious move to say the least." Another person named Johny435 said "you have ascended Daniel do not…" "my people my problem." "Yes it is." QuarterCentra added then pulled out a box and opened it "you've proven your loyalty to us sadly ther is something much stronger then that hope." I looked in the box that's the way back to the real world." I said "the only way a paranoid person might think your trying to manipulate us." I shook my head "that's bull I'm happy were I am." I lied "good then you won't mind destroying it." I nodded took the box and blew it up. They all nodded in approval.

* * *

***

Alex's POV

Justin sighed I need to get supplies from home watch over her." I nodded "a lot of good that will do if Kyle show's up." Max muttered "Kyle did this?" we all looked to see Dan standing in the door way. "Like you didn't know." Angie said "Kyle bout Spencer to the cult." Dan said sadly "so you could kill him to prove your loyalty to them." Justin stated "I had to or they would have killed us both." I sighed "we get it we'd just like too know if any of us are next they could pick us off one by one." I said Dan shook his head "they won't we're killing them all to night." He stated we all looked at him.

* * *

Note Part Three is comeing next


	29. Day off fall of evil

I looked at every one "I want you to do something for me, for your self's take they day off." They all looked at me. "What?" Justin asked "Dan if we're planning to assonate the big evil shouldn't we be getting ready?" Max asked "we will be so to day go out live do what ever it is you want, live the day like it's your last, because it probably is." I said they all nodded. I asked Alex to zap me to Seattle. She did I then went to the school we're Jamie went I saw him in the media center doing home work and walked up to him "hi." I said he looked up at me from his book. He was about six his hair was brown like mine; he had green eyes and was wearing a red shirt with a navy blue jacket. After I told him what I had been up to he looked at me. "So she's a wizard?" he asked I nodded "and an artist she made me a vase." I said with a laugh "but it's the magical part that attracts you am I right?" he asked I shrugged "I know you're an alien." I sighed "bailey told you?" I asked he nodded. "its starting to come back to me its like a dream a scary, cool, exciting, sometimes inappropriate dream." He said I looked at him "I bet you have a lot of questions." I said he shook his head "no I don't want to make a thing, I get why you left and you made my life much easer and thank you but lets just leave it at that." He said I nodded then asked "what are you working on?" he smiled "history." "want any help?" I asked he shook his head and I super sped away.

* * *

***

Back at Waverly place met with every one looking them all in the eye "I know this may come as a shock but one of you will betray me." Max put up his hand "Justin." I stated "aw can I deny you three times." He said "BBsthree is the most powerful wizard there is you've seen his place, you know magic so use it." he nodded I looked at Juliet "Julie midnightwritter and his minions dine almost every night." She growled "I'll rip there heads off!" she said "good to have you on the team." I stated then looked at max "Max." he looked at me "sup." "Your friend zeta has an office in west village you already know that this person is 100% bread hell spawn she tends to surround her self with plutonians."

I said "I was hoping it be aliens haven't done anything cool this year." He stated then I looked at Angie "Angie." She got up "first of all I'm not wearing any jewelry of any kind no amulets, bracelets, pendants or rings." She said I looked at her "fine all you need is a rattle." I said "ah Jana I want her and Alex taken too safety and kill any one who gets in your way." She nodded "done and done." She said "QuarterCentra has over 40, 000 soldiers at his command the other members fear him so he's mine. " I stated Max looked at me.

"I guess we're not going back to the sub station after this." He said I shook my head "survivors meet up in the ally by my house, if we succeed the ultimate being is going to send every thing he's got at us so be ready." I said when me and Angie remained she looked at me "so you think if we make it through this we'll go home?" I looked at her "who are you kidding we're not going to make it." I stated she nodded and kissed me on the cheek "good luck kid-o." she said I nodded after she left I whispered "good luck mom."

* * *

***

Note: from now on Justin's story will not be with point of view.

* * *

***

Justin sat at a table with BBsthree. "I wonder what makes you think I won't kill you were you sit?" the wizard asked Justin replied "because your smarter then the other's smart enough to have your droughts about Daniel and I agree he is…unpredictable and what's worse is he has human emotions." Justin said "you make a very good point." Wait it gets better." Justin said as he formed a ball of energy.

* * *

***

Juliet's POV

I stared at the men as they turned there head lights on.

* * *

***

Alex's POV

Me and Angie walked down the street as I carried a sleeping Jana Angie heard a noise. "stay close to me." she said and I nodded.

* * *

***

Max's POV

I walked in the office to see zeta talking on the phone a man tried to stop me and I punched him in the face.

* * *

***

Dan's POV

I walked into the room an opened the cabin taking out a crescent blade. Then heard a voice "going out?" I turned to see Kyle "why you want to carry in?" I asked "I hear you already have plans, is that for QuarterCentra? He asked then said why do I get the feeling its not a gift." I slashed the knife at Kyle he blocked and threw me out the window I crashed threw the sky light and hit the floor hard might I add.

* * *

Note: one person will die...


	30. the Last Stand

I forced my self up and Kyle walked up to me "so." He said "yeah," I relied I punched him and nothing happened I sighed and shook my hand "did that hurt at all?" I asked "a little bit." He said then grabbed by the throat and lifted me off the ground. "but its all part of the job he added then threw me I soared threw the air and slammed into a support beam it broke in half as landed on the floor he picked me up "QuarterCentra put a lot of time and resources into you frankly I would have told them not to bother." He said throwing me up stairs this time I crashed into a wall "your gutter trash that's we're you should have staid but fate stepped in and made sent you here made you a symbol a hero of the planet and yet you still fail every one around you Rachel, Josh, Megan there all gone, its time you join them did you really think you we're going to kill QuarterCentra?" he asked picking me up "no I think I already did, I spiked his drink." I said then added "I figured you we're the one I needed to be alone with." He looked at me "why so I could kill you?" "Well, I thought the fight would be going a little better." I said "oh." He stated then threw me down the stairs.

* * *

Alex's POV

"Hush Jana we're going to be ok." I said "no you won't." a boy with a hoddie said there were three of them I looked at Jana then at Angie "right." She said walking towards one guy and a fight began.

* * *

Back at BBsthree's house just launched a spell that knocked BBsthree off his feet. "Your time in this world is over the rest of the cult will wither and die, like your about too." Justin said BBsthree looked at Justin. "You have no idea who you're dealing with do you boy? I mean really." BBsthree held out his hand and Justin's wand flew into it "I craft better magic then this, now let me show you what a real wizard can do." He said then pushed his hand and Justin went flying back.

* * *

Dan's POV

I continued to fight with Kyle "why do you keep fighting? you destroyed your only why home, there's nothing in it for you any more." I blasted him with heat vision he didn't move. "The people who don't care will never understand the people who do. I said Kyle uppercut me and I went souring and landed on my back. "Yeah but we won't care." I stated grabbing a solar rock dagger he got ready to stab me then some one knocked him away he crashed threw a window I looked up to see Jamie "care about that dressed for laws?" he helped me up. "What in gods name are you doing here?" I asked "come on you drop by for a cup of coffee and the worlds not ending, please." He said.

* * *

Max's POV

I continued to fight "come on mom I'm telling you I…" I threw an axe at Zeta and he fell over dead. Looking at all his minions I said "sorry boys looks like your going to need to find a new leader." they all glared at me "and you wonder why you don't get dates." I said and continued to fight.

* * *

Juliet's POV

I walked away after killing the three members of the cult. Proud of my self and then used vampire speed and rushed to help my boy friend. I resisted the urge to feed on there still warm blood.

* * *

Back at BBsthree's Justin was suspended in mid air. "Did you really think you had a shot at this, I can bend the very fabric of reality to my will your magic could never defeat me boy." Justin did not give up "then I guess I'll just have to do this the old fashion way." The wizard said then tried stabbing the evil wizard with a pocket knife but BBsthree grabbed his hand "yes I guess we will." And with that called a dagger into his hand and plunged it into Justin's stomach. Justin let out a gasp and summoned another ball of magic Justin launched BBsthree into a wall Justin pulled the dagger out of his stomach.

* * *

Juliet POV

I caught my boyfriend and set him down. "Justin." I said holding him then looked at his injury "this wound is fatal." I stated "I'll be...it was good that you came." He stated "I smiled "of course I came I love you." I said he smiled "I…love…you too." He said I felt a tear stream down my face as his body went limp "how very touching his meaningless death was but this fight was never for mortals." BBsthree said I got up tears in my eyes I glared at him "take your best shot little girl." He taunted I punched him and his face went flying off his body and it shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

Dan's POV

Jamie and I attacked Kyle together with no effect he sent me flying back with one punch then blocking Jamie's he picked him up "what is with you people?" he asked throwing Jamie into a wall. "Jamie!" I yelled then attacked Kyle he easily blocked my blows and threw me to the ground "let me say this as clearly as I can; you can not beat me I'm a part of him the ultimate being his strength flows threw my vanes my blood his filled with his ancient Power." I got up and asked "Can you pick out the one word there you probably shouldn't have said?" with that I assumed my rage Face biting him I drained his blood like a vampire would. He threw me off him I flipped landing on my feet I said "Wow. You really are full of it!" he attacked and this time I was faster "what was that you were saying about ancient power?" I asked hooking him in the face he grabbed me by the neck and said "you don't really expect to win do you? we're legion, we're for ever." I punched him in the face and said "well I guess forever just got a hell of a lot shorter and with that I punched him again and his neck snapped Jamie got up "is he dead?" the boy asked I nodded "yeah he's dead. I said at that moment the whole room started to shake and the ceiling started to collapse "that's not good is it?" Jamie asked "no pal the big bad guy is pretty ticked off." I stated "what do we do?" Jamie asked I looked at him Jamie wanted to help I did need a healer on my side then decided against it this boy had his whole life ahead of him "you go home." Jamie looked at me like I was crazy. "This is my fight." I stated "ok now I know you're crazy!" He said I caught him as he lost his balance. "Go home now." I stated calmly "but he'll kill you." Jamie said "as long as you're ok he can't." I said he looked at me "now go home. He nodded and I watched as he left.

* * *

After grabbing my favorite sword I super sped to the ally outside in the rain "boo." I turned around it was Angie half her shirt was gone and she was bleeding from the head. Angie was here that meant Alex was safe "anyone else?" I asked my mom shook her head "not so far, can you feel the heat?" she asked I nodded "its coming." I said she smiled "we finally got our self a decent brawl." She said then max came running up with a battle axe "damn how'd I know the super team would pull through. You're lucky we're on the same side because I was on fire to night like it was…tight. He said we helped him sit down Angie looked at max. "You're supposed to wear that red stuff on the inside buddy boy." She said max was bleeding from his side. "Any word on my big Bro?" max asked Angie shook her head at that moment Juliet joined us "Justin's dead." She stated we all looked down in a moment of silence. "I'm feeling grief for him. I wish to kill more people!" she growled Angie nodded "Well, wishes just happen to be horses today." She stated "Amongst other things." I added referring to the heard of monsters and demons bearing down on us." Max saw them too "Okay, you take the thirty thousand on the left…" he said sarcastically Julie took one look at him "You're fading. You'll last ten minutes at best." Max stood up and with determination in his voice said "Then let's make them memorable." Angie looked at the army that was drawing nearer "And in terms of a plan?" she asked "We fight." I stated "Bit more specific?" she asked I looked at the sky eyeing the dragon. "Well, personally, I kinda want to slay the dragon." I stated then swinging my sword at the first of the attacking demon warriors; I said "Let's go to work."

_*Sound of swords clashing*_

_

* * *

_

_Note: _this is the last chapter of iDan: the way home. The point of the story is that you're never done; no matter who goes down, the fight goes on. Daniel is alway wanting piece , "something we fight for every day, so I wanted him to go out fighting.


End file.
